Toys
by Blackcatlover1
Summary: Shizuo decides to have some fun with his lover, Izaya. This story is a thank you for over 3,000 views on another story. Warnings: not really yaoi per say, but pretty darn close. Read it to understand, Oneshot


Shizuo loved Izaya and Izaya loved Shizuo. They were dating now and the city had let out a sigh of relief when their rampages had ended. Izaya was currently at Shizuo's apartment cooking them dinner. He had lost a bet with Shizuo and was now paying for it. His punishment was the fact that he had to wear only an apron and a vibrator was stuck up his ass.

"Mmmm, smells good." Shizuo whispered in Izaya's ear as he teasingly stroked Izaya's back. Izaya tensed up and whimpered.

"Please Shizu-chan, don't tease me right now." Izaya begged and Shizuo smirked.

"But that's part of your punishment. I get to do whatever I want with you until midnight tonight." Shizuo said reaching around Izaya's thin body and under the apron to where Izaya's cock was erect with the cock ring around its base. Izaya began to quiver and was blushing furiously as Shizuo ran his finger along Izaya's slit.

"Shizu-chan, I'm gonna burn the apartment down if you continue." Izaya warned moaning.

"Well I don't want that now do I?" Shizuo said removing his hand and walking into the living room. Izaya finished cooking dinner shakily and with jerky movements. Shizuo enjoyed every moment of it. The food was good too but Shizuo enjoyed watching Izaya squirm as he tried not to push the vibrator any deeper inside of himself. Once they had finished dinner, Izaya went to do the dishes. Shizuo decided this was a good opportunity to tease his lover some more. He silently slipped up behind Izaya who was humming to a song in his head and in one quick yank pulled the vibrator out of Izaya's ass. Izaya gave a loud cry and his legs gave out making him have to lean heavily on the sink.

"Shizu-chan...wha-what are you...doing?" Izaya asked panting heavily.

"You'll see." Shizuo said as he prepped his next method of torturing his lover. Izaya tried to turn around and see what Shizuo was doing but Shizuo stopped him by pinching his ass.

"No looking Flea. Now hold still, this might sting a little." Shizuo said as he pushed a neon green dido covered in lube into Izaya's vacant hole. Izaya wined and clutched the counter edge tightly, his knuckles were white he was holding on so tightly.

"Sh-Shizu-chan..." Izaya whimpered as his legs gave way and he sunk to his knees.

"Shhh, it's going to be alright. It's gonna feel real good in a moment." Shizuo whispered into Izaya's ear as he flipped a switch on the end of the dido and it began to wiggle and vibrate. Izaya shuttered and clenched his fists trying to get used to the sensation. Shizuo knew it was probably killing Izaya that he couldn't cum but that was part of Izaya's punishment, for now at least. Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya's waist and pulled him to his feet.

"Finish the dishes Flea. Then we'll talk about taking that cock ring off." Shizuo murmured into Izaya's ear. Izaya nodded and allowed Shizuo to let go. He stood on shaky legs and tried to finish the dishes but he kept dropping them into the soapy water every time the dido wiggled a certain way and brushed his prostate. Shizuo watched his every move from the dining room table and grinned when Izaya began to swear.

"Is something wrong Flea?" Shizuo asked innocently. Izaya shook his head no and continued to try and wash the dishes. Eventually Shizuo got bored and went to help his lover. He stood behind Izaya and guided Izaya's quivering hands along the steps that occurred when one washed dishes. Izaya was blushing the entire time. When the dishes were washed, Izaya sunk to the floor panting.

"Shizu-chan, it hurts so bad." Izaya whimpered Shizuo crouched down behind his lover and gently untied the apron and removed it from his lover so that Izaya was completely naked. Shizuo saw that his lover's cock was an angry red color and was swollen. Carefully Shizuo unclipped the cock ring from around Izaya's length. Izaya leaned back onto his lover's chest and closed his eyes. Shizuo lightly ghosted his finger up the front of Izaya's length with his left hand and wrapped his right arm around Izaya's chest, pulling him closer to Shizuo. Izaya let out a lewd cry as he came from that simple touch, spazzing in Shizuo's arms from the power of his orgasm. Once he had slumped against Shizuo's chest, his orgasmic high over. Shizuo reached down to Izaya's ass and switched the vibrator off.

"You can't go to sleep yet, Flea. We still have a one more toy to play with." Shizuo said softly as he scooped Izaya up off the floor and carried him into the living room where he laid Izaya down on the couch. Shizuo disappeared down the hall for a few minutes as he gathered up the last toy that he wanted to use. Izaya simply laid there panting until Shizuo got back. Shizuo removed the dido and flipped Izaya so that his ass was in the air.

"This is going to feel funny, Flea, but bear with it." Shizuo warned. He pulled out a string with large purple beads tied at three centimeter intervals. There was ten beads altogether with a ring at one end for Shizuo to pull the beads out.

"N-no, Shizu-chan, no more please." Izaya begged but Shizuo didn't listen. Shizuo pushed the first bead into Izaya's tight and red hole. Izaya whimpered and buried his face into the couch cushion. Shizuo pushed the second bead into Izaya and then the third followed quickly by the fourth. That was when Izaya's already weak legs gave out and he laid flat on the couch. Shizuo pulled his ass back into the air and held it there as he inserted the fifth bead.

"We're halfway there. You're doing well." Shizuo complemented rubbing soothing circles on Izaya's ass cheek with his thumb. Izaya groaned and nodded. Shizuo pushed the sixth and seventh beads in before Izaya let out a pained cry

"No more, Shizu-chan. It's in so deep already." Izaya begged. Shizuo gave him a disappointed look.

"We only have three more to go. Don't tell me you're giving up now." Shizuo said with a fake pout. He was actually surprised that Izaya had made it past the fifth bead.

"Please!" Izaya cried as tears flowed down his cheeks. Shizuo could see the exhaustion in Izaya's eyes.

'He has been wearing a vibrator and a cock ring since this morning.' Shizuo told himself. He kissed Izaya gently and with a single jerk, yanked all seven beads out of Izaya. Izaya shrieked; his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed onto the couch, unconscious.

[blackcatlover1]

This story is a little present for my readers who have given me over 3,000 views on 'Or a New Beginning?'

Thanks guys.

Please review and check out my other writings.


End file.
